Township Rebellion
by James Lance
Summary: lightening and thunder signifying their departure as still the tears of rain fell around them. The princess, after a lengthy gallop stopped, turning her horse left so she could see behind her, the castle in the distance.


****

Township Rebellion ( A Hyrulian Tale)

A beautiful young princess looked out from the window of her chambers. Blackened skies reflected back into her crystal blue eyes. Tears of rain slowly ran down the windowpane and over the lattice of its design before falling away to earth. The weather looked foul and uninviting to even the most hardy animal not to mention person. Sighing deeply, she turned away from her view of the world. Inside her chamber, glowed the flames of many torches. Their radiance highlighting the many purples, pinks and gold's on and around her. Her beautiful golden blond hair hung down past her shoulders, crowning her face, fair skinned soft as if a dolls. She, garbed in a long sweeping pink dress, bar a silky white bib down her front. On it woven blues and greens, and at the centre, three gold triangles.

Her crystal blue eyes closed gently before reopening upon sight of her bed. Upon it, lay a slumbering young man, garbed in forest green, broken only by his fair complexion and dirty blond hair. Stirring lightly, the boy opened his equally clear blue eyes slightly. Noticing this, the princess smiled as her wide eyes stared lovingly at him back, gently laying down beside him on the bed. Lazily, she runned her small soft fingers through his hair and lifted his green cap from his head. Sighing happily at the attention he moved his head closer towards hers. All time seems to cease as the lovers stare, mesmerised by each others eyes and hearts. Slowly, the princess moved forward her head as their lips touch gently. The forest boy blushes a little, much to the amusement of the princess before they finally kiss. Emotions over come them both, such pent-up feelings that just could not be satisfied any other way. Such was the love of the princess and the Hero of Time.

Such was the intimacy of their feelings that both were to become startled from a sudden intrusion.

BANG! The door flew open, both the princess and the Hero of Time jumped from their skins from shock and stared towards the opened door, holding each other in their arms. At the door stood the princess's bodyguard. A tall, muscular woman, she was soft at heart and knew all about the princess and the Hero of Time. But instead of smirking at the cuddling couple, her face betrayed a far more serious and threatening issue.

"Zelda, we must leave now! The castle is under attack!"

The Princess stared at her friend and bodyguard stunned, "Attack… by whom…?"

"The Townspeople! They have lost their minds… now c'mon..!" she shouted.

The princess jumped up from her bed and quickly ran to her large wardrobe, picking out her black hooded cloak and draping it over her regal dress. The Hero of Time too got up from the bed, replacing his green cap, he grabbed his possessions as well as his sword and shield that lay carefully against the wall.

"I will go help the guards." The boy spoke.

The princess stared at her forest boy and embraced him, "No Link… I need you with me!"

"Your father needs me. I must help!" he replied, placing his sword and shield upon his back, kissing her passionately once again.

"No…" The Princess choked from her sadness.

"Zelda…" her bodyguard interrupted the passionate conversation, "Let Link help your father, his skill with the sword is good, need you not worry. But I cannot let them capture you. Now please, quickly!"

Both the princess and Hero of Time hurried out of her chambers, kissing each other one last time, the princess placed a hand on the face of her forest boy.

"Come find me…"

The boy kissed her palm, "I will... now go!" He turned away from her and down the steps towards the sounds of shouts and cries below.

The princess stared as he walked away, feeling tears well up in her crystal eyes as her bodyguard took her hand and opened a secret passageway.

As the rain pelted down onto the muddy ground, two horses neighed and gallop out of the castle, lightening and thunder signifying their departure as still the tears of rain fell around them. The princess, after a lengthy gallop stopped, turning her horse left so she could see behind her, the castle in the distance.

A small tear trickled down her cheek Why had her people really betray her? Will she see Link again? Pulling the reigns hard to the side she straightened up her horse and galloped away into the murky distance.


End file.
